The present need for utilization of wood as a means of heating spaces because of the cost of oil and its ultimate unavailability has created a need for better wood stoves. This material can be grown and it is available to the individual home in the country. This necessitates the improvement of wood burning stoves that can be readily and safely supplied with pieces of wood without allowing smoke or ash readily to escape into the space being heated. Stoves heretofore available have not provided heat radiation characteristics that can direct the radiation in the most advantageous way and still provide the above desired advantages.